


Avarice

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: greed - Freeform, it was for a writing assignment and i had to make it really dark, super ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greed can get you anything you want for a price, and Venice is a wealthy nation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avarice

“What a wonderful smile!” The old woman washing clothes on the corner step remarks, patting Greed’s arm as he walks past. He grins cheekily at her, giggling a bit as he tips his hat and makes her blush.

“What a charming young man!” The girls walking past store windows in all their finery say, when he leaves them to continue on his way. He had stopped to flirt and chat a few moments, how could he resist complimenting such lovely young ladies?

He smiles cheerfully and honestly at all he passes; respected men tip their hats at him and he returns, ladies of all status and age wave and smile back at him. All along the cobbled streets and across the bridges, down the well-trodden path to the harbor.

Merchants and boatmen alike call out to him, friendly greetings in the clatter and din of the busy port. He responds, smiling wider and wider with each step he takes, breathing in the sea air and the scent of spices and perfumes from far off lands. He runs his hands through silks and fine cloths from far east, grinning and laughing and almost skipping from stall to stall. Greed careens around a corner, spinning and dodging between carts and the gangplanks of merchant ships, stopping only to peer down at a faint glimmer of a dropped coin, or perhaps a golden wedding ring, deep beneath the waters of the port. No one minds when he brushes past them, snatching coins from hands like a raven and holding them up to the sun to see them shine before he hands them back. How could they mind him? He is Greed, and this is where he belongs. Here, amongst the calls of merchants hawking their wares, and the rushing of wind against furled sails and the creak of ships and the shouts of all the people- here, he belongs.

Suddenly, his twisting path through the buying and selling masses brings him out into the open. He slows, and turns up his collar against the sudden wind. Greed grins still, his eyes glinting like gold and red fire, a perfect contrast to the dark green of the sea and his heart. His smile is chilling, as he steps up to a man at the end of a pier. Not because it has turned sour- no, but because it has remained the same.

“What do you want from me?” The man is huddled in on himself, his coat threadbare and his face red with cold. The sudden chilly wind doesn’t seem to bother Greed. Behind them, the color and sound of the market seem a thousand miles away.

“What can you give me?” Greed is small and young in stature, but his eyes are pits of fire and liquid gold, ancient and swirling.

“You know I cannot refuse you.”

“Of course I know that, but I want to hear you tell me.” Greed giggles like a child, widening his eyes as he looks up at the man, who avoids his gaze. “Come on; tell me what you can give me!”

“Anything. I can give you anything you ask.” The man is shaking and shivering, more with shame than with cold, by now. Greed claps his hands with glee, and his eyes glow faintly in the grey light of the sudden storm clouds.

“Now, now, that wasn’t so hard,” Greed learns in close on tiptoes to kiss the man on the cheek. His lips are cold, and something seems to leave the man, who is yet more ragged and drawn in than before. “Was it, Charity?”

**Author's Note:**

> ok feli is super ooc in this, but i had to write something about the seven deadly sins for an assignment and hetalia is like super versatile. any way, i really like the idea that when he was venice, feli was super greedy and did what he wanted to get what he wanted- and since then he's learned a lot of lessons to become who he is in canon.


End file.
